


义务教育

by SalmonCherryApple



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCherryApple/pseuds/SalmonCherryApple
Summary: 路人s/拉莫斯





	义务教育

拉莫斯没有让任何人满意，所以他正在得到他的惩罚。

那群球迷在比赛结束之后就堵到了那个SR4看球专用房门口了，去往那个房间的路上只有一个保安，而他也是他们一伙的。

上一场比赛过后，拉莫斯黄牌积累成了红牌，已经让众多球迷不满，策划就是在那个时候开始的，先是网路上建立起了匿名聊天室，一开始只是有几个人在群里骂拉莫斯是个愚蠢的婊子，配不上皇家马德里的队长袖标，而这种言论一旦开始，就有越来越多的人响应，保安拉米雷斯也是其中之一。他不满这个皇马队长很久了，要知道，他是纯粹的马德里主义者，本应该将所有对皇马球员虎视眈眈的危险分子排除在外，但是对于拉莫斯他总是有别的想法。赢球的时候，他在看台上看着拉莫斯闪闪发亮的样子，黑人巨大的阴茎早就把西裤都顶起来了，而输球的时候，就更想对着那双丰厚的嘴唇做些什么，拉莫斯失落的样子更能激起人的施虐欲，而他看起来又是个非常耐操的家伙，不管对他做什么，都无法让他真正破碎，好像怎么玩都不会坏掉，第二天还能在训练中蹭赢球小分队的合影，这就是他们队长最勾引人的地方，

对于拉莫斯是个荡妇的猜想并非空穴来风，拉米雷斯在聊天室里说，我在伯纳乌工作，总能听到些什么，可以确定的是，这婊子绝对吸过卡西利亚斯的老二。聊天室里炸成一片，人们总是想知道更多的信息，有一两个拉莫斯的拥护者让他拿出证据，否则就是散布谣言，一时间拉米雷斯不知道要回复什么信息，就看见右下角有个加入私密聊天室的申请。

 

**_-FG21_ ** **_已加入聊天室-_ **

_：你真是伯纳乌工作人员？_

_FG21_ _：是，我是保安，这聊天室干嘛的？_

_：我们有个计划。_

_：关于拉莫斯的计划。_

_：你怎么知道卡西利亚斯和拉莫斯有过一腿的？_

_FG21_ _：等等，什么计划？_

_：你先告诉我们卡西的事情，否则难以相信你的身份。_

_FG21_ _：我看见过_

_FG21_ _：[_ _图片]_

_：好吧，你的确是内部人员。_

_：我们收集到了更多拉莫斯吸别人老二的照片_

_：[_ _图片]_

_：[_ _图片][_ _图片]_

_：或许还有别的更劲爆的，你们也可以给我们的新朋友见识一下？_

_：哈哈，还有拉莫斯挨操的照片_

_：[_ _图片]_

_：看看我们小塞吉的圆屁股_

_：哇哦，新的POV_ _，之前没见过_

_：黑了皮克手机看见的，可惜没一会儿就被踢出来了_

_：看exif_ _拍摄时间是国家德比那场。_

_FG21_ _：等等！_

_：操，这屁股_

_FG21_ _：这些图是真的？我怎么能确定这不是合成的？_

_：？_

_：没人做那种无聊的事儿。_

_：况且我现在怀疑拉莫斯是不是更衣室的公用婊子，光是看更衣室的摄像头，就有好几个人都干过他了_

_：我记得双飞就有三四次，还是和不同的人_

_：婊子。_

_：算了，说正经事，FG21_ _，我们打算下一场比赛之后去堵他。_

_FG21_ _：做什么？_

_：做那些图片上的事情。_

_FG21_ _：这不可能，你们认真的？_

_：兄弟，我们能做的事情远在你的想象之外_

_：要加入吗？能确保摄像机拍不到我们_

_FG21_ _：操，这太超过了，不是摄像机的问题_

_：别说你不想干他_

_：我们会确保他喝的水里掺过东西，那会让他没有力气。_

_：我们可以轮流干他_

_：如果你帮我们的话，可以让你第一个选用他上面还是下面_

_：顺便说一句，那些照片里显示不管是上边下还是下边，我们的队长都十分擅长_

_：要加入吗？_

_：FG21_ _，你要和我们一起吗？_

 

拉米雷斯加入了他们，他唯一的工作就是在见到这群人的时候，不上报安保队，而是转身和他们一起进了房间，并且贴心地带上了门。

一切都在按照计划进行，拉莫斯看见他们进来也没有什么反应，好像是被输球弄懵了，晕乎乎地坐在椅子上，可是拉米雷斯知道这是他刚刚喝下去的那杯水的缘故。男人们一一和拉米雷斯打过招呼，其中哈维尔直接走向拉莫斯，摸了摸他的脑袋，立刻又用力地在他脸上拍了一巴掌。

“亲爱的队长，皇马又输球了，谁的过错？”

“操……你们是谁？滚出去……”拉莫斯被刺激地稍微清醒了一些，可是身体越来越使不上力。

“没事，我们原谅你。”恩里克一边说，一边把拉莫斯的衣服向上撩起，露出饱满的奶子。

“放松点小吉普塞人，你很熟悉这个不是吗？还是说你不太适合温柔的前戏，习惯直接被老二捅进去？”帕克在旁边问，他的手已经覆上了拉莫斯的下面，还没等他像刺激两下，拉莫斯就已经勃起了，原来是恩里克在捏拉莫斯的胸。

“哇哦，看来我们的小塞吉喜欢被玩胸，”恩里克惊喜地说，没等拉莫斯开口反驳，他就已经被一巴掌抽在了奶尖上，拉莫斯疼地抽噎了一声，奶尖立刻充血，胀地更大了，恩里克继续道：“可惜今天不是来让你爽的，队长。”

他们已经扒下了拉莫斯的裤子，把他翻了个面儿，而拉米雷斯还是站在一旁，他还反应过来眼前的并不是他某一晚的春梦，而是真实发生在赛后SR4房间里的事情。

“按照约定，第一个让你来选，FG21。”哈维尔开口道。

“我……我要用他的嘴。”

 

当拉米雷斯真的把老二塞进拉莫斯嘴里的时候，才知道这不是一场荒唐的梦境。皇马队长充满肉欲的粉色嘴唇正包裹着他黑人的阴茎，一般来说，技巧娴熟的妓女都无法一下子把拉米雷斯的阴茎含地那么深，刚开始他也的确小心翼翼，可是拉莫斯屁股里的那根阴茎把他顶地一冲一冲的，嘴里拉米雷斯的那根自然就含地更深了，奇妙的是，拉莫斯并没有表现出什么特别的抗拒，他似乎是被开发地太好了。

拉米雷斯看着拉莫斯嘴里含着他的阴茎，因为顶撞一下一下有节奏地摆动他的脑袋，像个好用的自动飞机杯，偶尔随着节奏发出些水声，分辨不出是上面还是下面的。刚刚恩里克抽打拉莫斯屁股的时候就发现了，疼痛能让塞尔吉奥分泌出汁水，像每一个放荡的、甜蜜的小妓女一样，伟大的皇马队长也是个被打屁股就会流水的货色，他跪趴着，屁股里插着哈维尔的阴茎，嘴里含着拉米雷斯的，恩里克在他的背上打飞机，把前液涂抹到他的纹身上，帕克让拉莫斯帮他撸管，可是拉莫斯根本没有力气，若不是哈维尔提着他的腰，他根本跪都跪不住，更别提抬起胳膊了，于是帕克只好让拉莫斯握住他的老二，再用手包裹住拉莫斯的手，带着他上下撸动。

很快拉米雷斯就被吸射了，他直接在拉莫斯嘴里爆浆，男人没有反应过来就喝了下去，他说不出什么话了，眼睛湿漉漉的，或许是刚刚被阴茎噎住了，或许是因为别的什么，恩里克看拉米雷斯射好了，就推开他说该换我了。

“唔……操，真舒服……”恩里克满意地拍了拍拉莫斯因为含着阴茎而鼓起的脸颊，“怪不得他们都爱操你，队长，你应该提议搞一个伯纳乌球迷日，那天你要乖乖地把自己准备好，让所有来参观的球迷都体验一下皇马队长的屁股。”

 

没一会儿哈维尔也射在了拉莫斯的屁股里，说实在的，他的屁股已经有点松了，阴茎一拔出来，精液就顺着滴到了椅子上，没了哈维尔的支撑，拉莫斯跪不住了，直接倒在了地上，嘴里的阴茎也滑了出来。

“操，母狗，我让你含好。”恩里克快要射的关口来了这一出，他生气地用力扯了一下拉莫斯的头发。

帕克干脆把拉莫斯翻了个身，掰开了他的双腿捅了进去，看着那双肌肉紧实的大腿在绿茵场上爆发出力量，犹如皮毛发亮的名驹，这样的景色总是让男人们裤裆发紧，在看电视直播时甚至直接能对着他射一发，但是现在，这个男人软软地倒在他们面前，屁股被掌掴地发红，奶子充血，嘴里被不同的阴茎轮流塞满，下半身虽然没有抚慰，但是阴茎高高翘起，贴在了腹部上。

“看来他喜欢这个。”男人们调笑到。

恩里克把拉莫斯往后拉了一点，让他的头向后仰着，下身门户大开，已经被操熟了，随着帕克的抽插发出“噗嗤噗嗤“的水声，恩里克把阴茎插重新进他的嘴里，缓慢地推进去，看见拉莫斯的喉结上下滑动。

“这婊子上面和下面一样好用。”恩里克说，“你来摸摸他的喉咙。”

拉米雷斯走过去，手掌覆上拉莫斯的脖颈，体会到恩里克的阴茎在里面抽动。

“真希望他的嘴一直含着某个人的老二，这样就没法说出那些蠢话了。”帕克在后面说。

 

拉莫斯看着哈维尔手中的摄像机，眼神涣散，被操得发不出声音了，可是男人们知道，用不了多久，皇家马德里的队长又会出现在赛场上了。


End file.
